Market Commodity
by StSE
Summary: Multiverse. Have you ever imagined owning a human-sized TF clone? Well, Swindle's got a partner with a heck of an idea! And it's going to make the Decepticons a fortune!


_**Note: **__Wrote this little diddy after discussing future advances in robotic technology with KayDeeBlue. You undercover metal sluts shall truly be fantasizing that this was reality.. snicker…_

**Market Commodity**

"Aye, so what's this deal you've got?" Swindle asked as he pulled inside the mansion's garage.

Tim crossed his arms, his eyes gleaming as they roved over the Hummer's chassis. The level of technology was so – impressive! His pulse shot up just being this close to one of them. But he calmed himself. Forcing himself into the same poker face that had done him so well in the business world. It was his control that had helped him make his fortunes in the competitive world of adult entertainment. And if all went according to his plans, his future fortune would dwarf all he had made before! "A great idea that will make us both a fortune!" he snickered.

Swindle transformed. A little thankful that the garage was designed for both ground vehicles and the man's single engine plane, but he could still stand up straight, his helm barely touching the ceiling. He liked the idea of making a fortune. It would make his effort of sneaking in under the Autobot's olfactory sensors – worth it. "Aye, so what's this idea?" he asked as he rubbed his chin and studied the human.

"Have a seat, and let us discuss it," the man said. Pulling up a chair for himself, he casually spun it around and straddled it. Setting his chin on his hands as he draped them over what should've been the back of the chair. His demeanor one of total confidence, total control..

Curling his legs, the mech sat down cross-legged with the slight sound of whirling servos and extending linkages. He cocked his head in interest at the man. His optics scanned the interior of the garage, noting the expense of all the man's 'toys' that were stored within. Obviously this middle aged human knew how to make money. He would make a very, very good partner. "So what is 'it'?" he inquired as he rubbed his hands together.

Tim grinned as he noticed the mech's optics wandering optics. The mech was judging his worth as a potential partner by what he owned. This was good. "Are you aware of human sexuality Swindle?" he asked.

Now that was not a question that he was expecting a human to ask him! Especially not a wealthy male human! He'd had silly females run at him on occasion. Throwing themselves over his hood and begging him for something-or-another, they'd died quickly for their efforts. Cocking his helm, he wondered if he was going to have to deal with this same issue with this male. At least when he killed him, he'd raid his safe. But this man was too smart to be like those stupid females. He doubted that he'd lured him here just to approach him in that way. "A little, never really gave a frag to be honest," Swindle snickered. And for once, he wasn't lying about his interest in a subject.

The man chuckled. "I've seen news footage of women throwing themselves at you mechs right after your battles. Do you wonder why they do so?" he asked. He didn't want to mention what the videos showed happened TO the women when they did it, that was to horrifying. But yet, they still continued to do it.

"Death wish?" Swindle snickered, his optics meeting the man's blue eyes. Not a lick of remorse in them for the murders he'd committed.

Tim chuckled, the mechs really didn't understand it then. But perhaps, if he put it just right – they'd understand the potential value of his proposition. "Desire Swindle, pure and simple! A desire to have what they cannot. To have an orgasm on your hood just as their blood spills," he explained.

"You're kidding right?" Swindle said in a suspicious tone. The females WANTED him to react the way he did?!? And here he'd thought they screamed in terror as he ripped them apart – not in ecstasy! Now that was a downer.

"I'm not kidding. In fact, I've made a fortune off the human need for pleasure. For desire. For fantasy…." He was on a roll now, his fluid speech drawing the greedy mech in. "And there's one thing that thousands, perhaps tens of thousands, of them want… You," he finished in a dramatical flourish.

Swindle mulled this over. In a strange way it felt slaggin' good to know that ten of thousands of humans lusted over him. But on the other hand, it was nauseating. It was bestiality pure and simple. And there was no way he would EVER do a pathetic human in that manner. No way at all! "Aye, that's all good and all. But I don't give a slag how much they want me. They ain't getting me. And where's this deal you lured me with?" he smirked. He rubbed his weapon lightly, making sure the man knew he'd better have a deal, or he'd be dead.

"They can't have you," Tim chuckled. "Hell, they couldn't even cum with you. No, no, it's the idea of you. The danger… The taboo… We can use this.." he said.

"Use it for what?" Swindle asked, removing his hand from his gun. So it was the idea of mechs these females threw themselves at. Very illogical, but who cared – if you could make money off it?

Tim shifted his position a bit, straightening up as he studied the mech with critical eyes. Yes, his practiced eyes could see what both the men and women lusted after. And it would be simple to reproduce on a smaller 'human sized' scale. "With your technology and my knowledge, we create copies of some of you mechs. Certain ones that the men and women seem more drawn to.. Copies that are scaled down to fit in a house… In a bedroom.. On a bed… We make them 'compatible' to interface with humans in a sexual manner. And then we sell them online. We will make a fortune Swindle – you and I!"

Swindle mulled it over in his meta. He could see the sheer profit of the venture. Profit that would make him rich beyond comprehension! But he'd need to enlist the aid of others to build these 'smaller clones'. That meant he'd have to share some of the profit, which irked him. "How much profit are we talkin'?" he asked.

Grinning, Tim knew that the mech was being drawn in by the idea. "After materials, we can triple profits over the costs," he replied.

His engine shifted to a higher idle at the thought of that much profit over some simple cloned androids. Yes, he could work a deal on this with the man. And still work a decent profit after paying Hook. "You have a deal. Email me the specs," he said as he reached forward and shook the man's hand.

-----

"Yah, we just gotta make them this size," Swindle explained as he lowered his hand to right above his knee armor.

Hook looked down at Swindle's hand, then turned his optics back to the computer monitor and studied the schematics again. "So basically clones, but on a miniature scale," he stated. "What are these for?" he asked as he leveled a suspicious gaze on the hummer.

"Doesn't matter. I told you what I'd pay you for each one. You in?" Swindle asked as he rubbed his hands together nervously. He had to have Hook, or the deal was off.

"Hmmm, with him supplying the materials, it is all profit for our time," Scrapper commented. His optics locked with Hook's. Both of them knew full well that the Combaticon was up to something, but neither having a clue as to what it was. Whatever it was – it involved money to be sure.

"So we got a deal?" Swindle asked.

Their reply was cut off as Megatron stormed in the work bay. He glared at the schematics on the screen, then down at the sniveling Combaticon. His fiery optics burned into him from the intensity of his glare. "I demand to know why you disobeyed orders and went into Autobot territory," he glanced back at the screen, "And – just what in the frag you are planning!?!"

Swindle shrank away from him. "Well, it was just a deal Megatron.. A human deal, that's all – I swear!" he stammered as he backed up until his aft armor hit the wall and he could go no further.

Megatron stalked him, grabbing him by his neck and lifting him up. "Since when do Decepticons deal with humans?!?" he shrieked in indignation.

Swindle's meta was computating fast. Trying to come up with a reason that Megatron should support this venture with the human.. "Um, we can get clones infiltrating the human population this way Megatron. Uh, right under the Autobot's olfactory sensors!" he explained.

His other arm cocked back ready to swing, Megatron stopped himself as he heard Swindle's words. "Infiltrating? How? This better be good Swindle, or I will turn you into a trash compactor!" he threatened as he let loose of the smaller mech.

Swindle's aft hit the floor with a loud thud. Staggering to his feet, he found three sets of optics locked on him with expectant looks. "Well, um, the humans apparently dream about interfacing with us. So we sell scaled-down clones of our best soldiers to em," he explained. He was a little nervous though. Tim had made it sound so good, but coming out of Swindle's vocal processor, it seemed almost pathetic.

Megatron roared in laughter. "The human vermin want to mate with us – and you're planning to give them mechs to do that with?!? How stupid do you think I am Swindle?" he taunted. Powering up his cannon, his lifted his arm and aimed it.

"Megatron, it makes perfect sense," Scrapper cut in.

The gray mech turned and glared at the Constructicon. "You believe his lies Scrapper? You disappoint me," Megatron smirked.

Hook rubbed his chin. "No, they're right Megatron. How many times have we pondered the insanity of those humans who've thrown themselves at us. Begging us to take them?"

Megatron lowered his cannon a little as he regarded the two powerful ground mechs. They were some of his more intelligent followers, and his most loyal. "So what do we care if the pathetic flesh creatures desire us? They shall die!" he growled.

Relaxing a bit now that the cannon was deactivating, Swindle dared to speak. "But what if we put a sleeper program in the clones?" he offered, "The human who wishes to sell these clones estimates that he can sell tens of thousands of them."

Hook cocked his head in interest, his meta working in overdrive. "If we have tens of thousands of these small clones across the world, silently waiting for the order…"

"- then we can destroy both the humans and the Autobots with just the push of a button!" Megatron shrieked in glee. His meta envisioning the death and destruction that that would cause. "Yes, yes. This is the best idea you've ever come up with Swindle. Indeed.." he purred as he patted the mech on top of his helm. "You may proceed…" he ordered as he marched out of the room.

"Fascinating idea," Hook mumbled as he went back to studying the schematics.

"Yes, indeed," Scrapper agreed…

----

_**Note: **Of course this fic went rapidly into a rating way to hot for fanfic. So I've put it on_ _http : // anime . adultfanfiction . net / story . php ? no=600045741 (remove spaces and/or follow author page link in my profile for adultfanfict) __And YES!!! Many authors are already adding chapters of their own to this fic... So I welcome you to join us! Show us your innermost dreams - without fear of Mary Sue accusations! For these are blatant SI's - but the TF clones can be anything you want!!_

_---_

Please review… It helps us improve…


End file.
